The present invention relates to a hydraulic cut-off press for cutting metal sheet members and more specifically, to an angle adjustment structure used in a hydraulic cut-off press for adjusting the angular position of the worktable.
A hydraulic cut-off press may be used in a metal processing machine for cutting the processed metal product such as U-shaped steel product, Z-shaped steel product, corrugated metal sheet product, or enameled metal tile product. As shown in FIG. 1, the processed metal product delivered from the metal processing machine 9 to the worktable 921 of a hydraulic cut-off press 92 for cutting by the cutting die 9211 at the worktable 921 subject to the desired length. The lead-out height and angle of the processed metal product must fit the position of the worktable 921 of the hydraulic cut-off press 92 so that the processed metal product can be cut accurately. If the lead-out angle of the processed metal product does not fit the position of the worktable 921 of the hydraulic cut-off press 92, the operator may be unable to perform the cutting operation smoothly.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an angle adjustment structure for use in a hydraulic cut-off press, which enables the operator to conveniently adjust the angular position of the worktable of the hydraulic cut-off press. It is another object of the present invention to provide an angle adjustment structure for use in a hydraulic cut-off press, which does not require an additional external installation space. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an angle adjustment structure for use in a hydraulic cut-off press, which can be operated by hand or by a motor drive.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the angle adjustment structure is installed in a hydraulic cut-off press between a worktable and a machine base for adjusting the angular position of the worktable relative to the machine base, comprising a plurality of arched rails fixedly symmetrically provided at two opposite upright peripheral walls of the worktable at the bottom side, a plurality of arched sliding grooves respectively formed in two opposite upright peripheral walls of the machine base at the top side for supporting the arched rails, a worm pivotally mounted in the machine base, and an arched worm gear fixedly mounted in the worktable at the bottom side and meshed with the worm for moving the worktable relative to the machine base along the arched sliding grooves upright rotation of the worm to adjust the angular position of the worktable by an external biasing force. According to another aspect of the present invention, the worm has a worm shaft terminating in a coupling portion for driving manually through a hand tool or automatically by a motor drive.